


Alone Together

by Mara



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is comforted during a trying time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Season 8, during an unfinished story of mine.
> 
> A birthday present for Angelsgracie :) This story is set during "Well Lost Once More," a not-quite-finished fic of mine. The only thing you need to know is that Sam and Daniel are missing.

Jack had been staring at the same page of the same report for the last hour. But he knew that it didn't matter, because Walter and pretty much everyone else in the SGC was covering for him.

If life wasn't such crap right now, he'd feel pretty good about that, actually. But with Sam and Daniel missing, Teal'c leading the search teams, and Washington clamoring to have them declared dead and get on with things...well, he wasn't feeling good about much of anything.

But nobody was bothering him, which was helpful, because chances were good he'd bite the head off anyone who tried to ask him a stupid question.

Which was why the rapid rat-a-tat of someone knocking on his office door had Jack's head shooting up. He thought about ignoring it, but he figured that Walter and his near-psychic abilities wouldn't have let anyone through unless it was Armageddon. Or if they'd found Sam and Daniel.

"Yeah?" he called, voice sounding ragged. He stood as the door opened, somehow feeling that whatever the news, he needed to face it on his feet.

So when Jonas came through the doorway, forehead creased in concern, Jack nearly lost his balance. He staggered slightly and Jonas was there, holding his elbow.

Jack shook him off, growling. "I'm fine."

"Mm-hmm." Jonas flashed a quick smile. "Which is why your staff look like they're afraid to breathe too loudly."

Jack leaned against his desk and didn't bother to respond.

Jonas sobered. "I heard the news. And I thought..." He paused and looked at Jack. "Well, I thought you could use a friend."

Jack froze as Jonas stepped forward into his personal space. "I..."

"It's okay." Jonas smiled faintly and put his arms around Jack's shoulders.

For a long moment, Jack stood in his place, confused and uncertain. Then he slowly put his arms around Jonas and pulled him close. Burying his face in Jonas' shoulder, Jack let himself shake, knowing Jonas would never tell anyone.

"I'm worried about them too," Jonas said, holding tight. "But I didn't read all of SG-1's reports for nothing. You've all gotten out of plenty of impossible situations in the past."

Jack nodded into his shoulder, not able to speak just yet.

After an immeasurable time, Jack let go and Jonas took a step back, saying, "I'm here until they get back."

"Your work--"

"Isn't as important right now. What can I do to help?"

You've already helped, Jack thought. "Well, I'm sure Dr. Lee wants to pick your brain about..."

\--end--


End file.
